


Take Me Home In Your Arms

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all hands on deck as the gang helps Antonio move in with Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home In Your Arms

Sean was hauling a stack of smaller boxes inside the apartment as Antonio comes over and helps him set them on the ground. They were all finally back in Europe, in London, and it was by some coincidence that Mitch decided to finally move in with Alex which leaves Sean without a roommate. And who better to move in with him than his fiancé?

Antonio's already moved his clothes in a few days ago and it was only a matter of bringing in some of his things from his apartment in Venice to his new home in London with Sean. It's something about the word home that makes him all warm and fuzzy on the inside. As racing drivers, they were never home enough to actually call one place home. Sometimes having to move cities or countries to be close to where the team is based. But through the years that he and Sean have been together, home has become a warm hug and a smile from Sean as he presses a kiss to his hair. 

"I'll go get you some water." Antonio says as he smiles at Sean who ends up following him through the kitchen. They stop on their tracks when they see Mitch sat in the counter top with Alex's tongue down his throat. "Come on man! I'm sure you guys have time to christen your own kitchen later." Sean says as Mitch hops off the counter top but still not letting go of Alex. Sean sighs before he looks at Antonio with an exasperated look on his face. "We're gonna have to sanitize that later." Sean jokes which earns him a shove from Mitch. 

"This was my home too, asshole." Mitch says with a pout. "That's right, was, as in past tense, Evans." Sean continues their little banter. "You say that like I wasn't the one cleaning up your mess too. Now poor Tonio's gonna have to deal with you being a slob." Mitch shoots back. But Sean just moves behind Antonio so he can wrap his arms around the Italian's waist before sticking his tongue out towards Mitch from behind Antonio's shoulders. "He already knows I'm a slob and he's still marrying me." Sean says triumphantly. 

"We're back!" Pierre's voice echoes through the apartment as he comes into the kitchen followed by Stoffel with a bunch of boxes as the smell of food fills the air. Mitch quickly helps Pierre put some of the food on the table as Stoffel places the boxes he was holding beside it. They all open up the boxes to reveal different flavors of pizza and some garlic bread that's still steaming hot. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Pierre?" Mitch says before he all but attacks a slice of pizza. "Did I ever tell you that I'd kill you if you say that again, Evans?" Stoffel shoots back as he wraps an arm around Pierre who settles his head against the Belgian's chest as he munches on some garlic bread. 

When the food was all gone they all return to moving in the last of the boxes inside the apartment. "Why do you so much stuff?" Mitch says as he plops on top of Alex who was sitting on one end of the couch. "I'm moving in here for a long time Mitch. That's kind of the point of why we're getting married." Antonio says like he's talking to a four year old. "You do guys know that you're helping me move my stuff tomorrow, right?" Mitch says as he gets a collective groan from everyone in the room. "As long as you feed us." Pierre says from where he's cuddled up beside Stoffel who was stroking his back. "Sure. Alex will be more than glad to cook for us." Mitch says with a dazzling smile before he turns to face Alex. "Me? Why me? You're the trophy wife in this relationship." Alex teases as Mitch pouts at him. "I'm sure we can find a frilly apron for Mitch somewhere." Antonio says which earns him a laugh from everyone else. 

It was around seven when everyone else left to go their own way and apartment was finally silent. Sean and Antonio set on cleaning up in the kitchen and snacking on some of the leftover pizza before they throw away the boxes. As they were cleaning up, Sean couldn't help but stare fondly at Antonio as he moves around their kitchen. This is how it's going to be from now on, the two of them sharing a home, sharing a life together and it makes Sean's heart feel so full. "Tonio." Sean says to call Antonio's attention. Antonio looks at Sean and smiles at him. "Yeah?" He says as Sean reaches for his hand and leads him outside of their apartment. "What's going on?" Antonio asks Sean who was only smiling at him. "We forgot something." Sean says which earns him a puzzled look from Antonio. "What is it?" Antonio asks before Sean swoops down to pick Antonio up. Antonio holds on to Sean's neck out of instinct as Sean carries him back into their apartment.

"There." Sean says as he puts Antonio down with a huge smile on his face. "Shouldn't you do that after we get married?" Antonio says with a chuckle as he wraps his ams around Sean's neck once more. "Maybe. But it just felt right to do it now that you've officially moved in." Sean says as he gives Antonio a quick kiss. "You think you can carry me through our bedroom too?" Antonio asks teasingly before he joins their lips once more. Sean responds by lifting Antonio up but this time Antonio responds by wrapping his legs around Sean's waist as Sean navigates their way towards their bedroom.


End file.
